HalfBreed Demon
by bla338
Summary: "What are you?" Seth's voice held a layer of confusion and disgust in it, and I couldn't help but feel disgusted in myself. "I'm half vampire." I whispered trying my hardest to ignore the repulsive look he sent me. I was a monster.
1. Chapter 1: Kayla

**Chapter One: Kayla**

I sat in a dark corner of the small room resting my feet up on the table. My sunglasses were lopsided on my face, and my body was draped across the leather sofa so that any passerby would assume I had passed out. I wore a simple red sundress that barely made it to the middle of my thighs with black leather sandals. The outfit wasn't my best, but it would do. After all, that cute stranger over by bar couldn't stop checking me out.

He was muscular that much was obvious. His face had a stern yet gentle gaze as his eyes swept down my body probably mentally undressing me. She liked him. He moved over to wipe a table flashing me an excellent view of his muscles, and I mentally cheered. I _definitely_ liked him.

I brushed her curly hair out of my eyes which drew his attention back to me. Of course, I always made sure my hair was curled perfectly before coming here.

I stood up and tossed a few ones on the table before sauntering over to the door. I was sick of this run down bar. I only came back to see that cutie.

"Goodbye, Kayla," I grinned as I passed him. His voice sounded like music to my ears.

"Goodnight, Seth."

* * *

><p>I cringed as an Italian boy with curly hair stormed across the room with his twin sister following him. They were both screaming in French which was a language that I did not speak. I glanced at my brother Charlie who was passed out on the loveseat with a book on his lap. McKenzie – a cute green-eyed, black-haired girl – sat directly in front of the TV watching her DVD of the old cartoon Teen Titans.<p>

"Afton, I can't help it," the girl hissed at her twin with a heavy Italian accent. "They are the best trackers in the world, and when we don't return to Italy in three weeks they'll come after us." Afton ran a nervous hand through his messy hair.

"What do they want us to do?" Afton's voice was suddenly calm sending chills down my spine.

"We have to bring the Cullens back," the girl paused for a moment. "They also have to be dead."

"What the hell, Ashley," I suddenly jumped up from the sofa and turned to face the Italian girl. "How are we supposed to kill a coven that defeated an army of newborn vampires?" Ashley looked away from me. "They have a mind reader."

"We have to do it," this time Afton spoke up. "Unless you want to get murdered by the people you call your parents."

My mind wandered to Alec, and I desperately shook my head. Now was not the time to be thinking of the Italian family that was giving my group orders. I had more important things to think about. Like how to actually succeed in killing the Cullens.

Charlie suddenly shot up and cast a wary look at the three of us. He blinked a couple of times before collapsing back on the sofa.

* * *

><p>My family and I hung around a bookshop in Port Angeles drinking mugs of hot chocolate while trying our hardest not to think about our "Cullen situation." Charlie rested his head on Ashley's shoulder while she was busy debating something with her twin, Afton, and McKenzie was trying to sketch a picture of me as I read a book. For a moment, we looked like a bunch of normal teenagers trapped inside on a rainy day instead of a bunch of highly trained half-vampire assassins.<p>

The sound of the doorbell jangling caused my eyes to flit over. A police officer was walking into the bookstore allowing his eyes to roam over the small shop before settling on me and my siblings. He adjusted his belt and straightened his cap before striding over to our table. Immediately, I closed the book and sat up straighter sensing trouble.

"What are you kids doing out of school?" Charlie lifted his eyes to stare at the man in front of him with a lazy indifference. Afton scoffed loudly causing Ashley to hit him on the shoulder. "You know this is illegal." The officer gestured at the group, and McKenzie snorted rather loudly.

"It's an Italian holiday so our parents let us go down to Port Angeles and take the day off." McKenzie easily lied not even looking up from her drawing. "Is there a problem with that, sir?"

"No ma'am," the cop immediately relaxed. "I just thought you were more of those kids from Forks. Those kids are always ditching and hanging out here." The cop nodded his and adjusted his hat once again. "Have a good day."

The five of us watched the cop as he walked away before returning from whatever we were doing before. McKenzie paused for a moment before holding up a sketch of my impossibly beautiful face. On the paper, each one of my features was perfectly drawn making me look like an angel. I smiled and fingered the picture for a moment before passing it back to McKenzie.

"Do you like it?" She asked leaning forward. My heart began to beat even faster as I inhaled McKenzie's intoxicating scent. _Ahh Heaven._

"I love it." I leaned forward as well until we were close enough for our lips to almost touch. "It looks just like me."

Don't tell anyone, but I think I might like McKenzie which is weird because I'm totally straight, right? Right?


	2. Chapter 2: McKenzie

**Chapter Two: McKenzie**

I have woken up to a lot of things in my amazingly short life. Not all of them were good things, but this has to be the best thing I have _ever_ woken up to. How could I complain when Kayla and I lay less than an inch apart? I could smell her vanilla scented shampoo, and I nearly sighed. This must be what heaven is like.

Charlie pushed open and the door and his eyes landed on the two of us lying on the air mattress. I frowned at him trying to ignore the wink he sent my way.

Charlie knew that I liked Kayla, and I'm pretty sure that he knew that we might have had a few somewhat romantic moments. After all, he noticed a lot of stuff, but I also knew a lot about him. I knew for sure that Charlie had chosen Ashley to be his mate, and despite Afton's ignorance I was also pretty sure that Charlie and Ashley have had multiple romantic moments.

"We have to go," despite the fact that Charlie was whispering Kayla lurched forward clutching her heart with one hand and McKenzie's arm with the other. Kayla slouched a little when she saw Charlie's face in the doorway. "We need to go get ready for our first day of school." Kayla groaned loudly already dreading the human experience they were going to put us through.

Charlie and Afton voted that the only way to get closest to the Cullens was to go to their school and pretend to be new students. The five of us were posing as another foster family that had recently moved into the area.

"I don't want to go to school," Kayla groaned as she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. "I don't know how old I'm supposed to be. I'm only seven but I _look_ and I _feel_ at least fifteen." She touched her cheek gently, and I frowned. "Charlie, what am I?"

"You're sixteen like McKenzie, but Afton, Ashley, and I are seventeen so we'll be in Edward and Alice's class." Charlie leaned forward to get a closer look at his sister. "How's your power working?"

"I can still use my powers."

I immediately felt uncomfortable with the topic. My power was something that I never wished upon anyone. It wasn't as bad as Jane's, but it was bad enough for me to be a favorite of Aro's. I felt my arm start to burn when I begin to think of the time my power went out of control.

Shaking my head, I stood up slowly not hesitating to pull Kayla up as well. We might as well accept the fact that this was the inevitable.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm sorry," I began to apologize, but stopped when I saw a pale girl with long brown hair standing in front of me with the largest brown eyes. Next to her stood a red haired male with extremely pale skin and golden eyes. I didn't need to be half-vampire to know who was standing in front of me.<p>

"Hey, McKenzie," Kayla slipped her hand into mind as she stared at the vampire in front of us. "You must be Edward Cullen." Kayla rolled her eyes. "The girls in my math class won't shut up about you."

"It's nice to meet you," he a brief nod before placing his hand on the girl's back. "You must be from the other foster family that moved in town."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah, it's great to know someone else can relate to all the hectic things going on." I added.

We smiled awkwardly at each other before I felt Kayla tug me in the direction of what I assumed to be her next class. The two of us moved through the halls before entering an empty classroom.

"Edward is a mind reader," Kayla smiled, and I leaned forward. "I got his power, and Bella is a human although she is also a shield. Her shields are different from Renata's. She completely blocks certain powers. Once she is a vampire she'll be able to mold it so that it'll be a shield that can block every power, and that can be physical shields."

"How do you know this?" I questioned. She had learned a lot just from using her power on the two.

"I took her power, and when I tested it that's what happened. Of course, I was only making a guess about the she-can-block-every-power-once-she's-a-vampire theory. We can't be sure about that since I haven't tested it out fully."

* * *

><p>The whole day I was uncomfortable. Ever since I bumped into Edward and Bella in the hallways I could always see one of the Cullens following me or my siblings. I could feel them staring at me between classes and as I ate my lunch. It unnerved me, and I clung to Kayla desperately trying to act as ignorant about the situation as she was, yet I couldn't do it.<p>

I think – no, I knew – the Cullens could sense my unease. I struggled to remember my training and managed to keep a blank face as I passed the one who Kayla said could read emotions. Our eyes had met for the briefest of moments and I was positive that those seconds were all it took for a rush of emotions to hit me, and leave me gasping for breath.

When I rushed to the car after school, I nearly collapsed from relief. Kayla had given me a look of confusion, but all emotion was wiped from her face as Edward, Rosalie, and Alice Cullen walked by. Ashley had sent the two of us a small smile before gracefully walking over to the three Cullens.

"Hello, Alice," Ashley's Italian accent was easily heard by our nonhuman ears though she was at least ten feet away. "I was wondering if you would go shopping with me and my two sisters on Saturday. We could meet up in Port Angeles, and you could even bring Rosalie and Bella."

From here I could see Alice's resolve weakening, and without having to ask I knew that Kayla was manipulating Jasper's power and using it against Alice.

"I would love to," Alice smiled almost apologetically at her two siblings. "I could always pick you up around two since that's when Bella gets off of work." Ashley nodded enthusiastically and threw her arms around Alice's small frame.

"Oh, thank you Alice." Ashley sighed as she pulled away. "I was scared that I wouldn't make any friends, but I knew that you would be a good friend."

Afton walked over to us slowly with Charlie slightly behind him. Ashley noticed her twin immediately, and she ditched Alice to join the rest of us at the car.

"I see you're making friends," Afton noted giving a brief nod in Alice's direction. "I feel like this is all a part of your plan." Ashley smiled at her twin before glancing over at the Cullens as they slowly got into their cars.

"_They'll be dead by Monday_." Ashley replied in Italian, and I couldn't help but notice how much colder the air got around my siblings despite our unusually high body temperatures.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Need it?**

**Review and tell me how you feel!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kayla

**Chapter Three: Kayla**

It was Friday, and we were meeting the Cullens tomorrow to go shopping. I was a little nervous about the encounter figuring that by the end of the day we would be having an all out war with a coven of century year old vampires. In order to ease my nerves, I had taken a walk in the woods when I picked up on a familiar scent.

"Kayla," a silky voice drifted to my ears, and I felt my muscles tense up. "It has been far too long. I haven't seen you since a year ago." I could feel a pair of eyes roaming my body. "You've grown up much too fast."

"Quit it with the games, Nahuel." I spat. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you lust over me. State why you're here and then leave."

Nahuel walked out of the trees brushing his long hair out of his eyes as he studied me. His eyes were cold, careful, and calculating. They took in my stance, posture, and attire. Obviously, he was looking for a fight.

"Your father says hello." He murmured while walking around me in a large circle. "Your grandfather says to hurry up unless you want to end up dead."

"Which grandfather said that?" I questioned knowing that Caius was the one who probably sent that threat.

Nahuel shrugged nonchalantly. "Doesn't matter. But they did give me permission to rough you up a bit." Without a warning Nahuel launched himself at me. I barely managed to roll out the way, but even then I received a long cut down my arm.

Nahuel moved again, but my powers had kicked in leaving him frozen midair. He growled at me struggling to regain control of his body. "What's wrong, Kayla?" He taunted. "You can't beat me without your powers?"

I released him from my hold watching with a sick satisfaction as he fell on the ground. By now, my scratch was healed, and while he tried to stand up I tackled him to the ground. Nahuel was heavier than the last time we fought, and it was harder for me to keep him pinned down.

Somehow his fist connected with my right eye, and rolled off him. I fought through the pain sending him a punch of my own that connected with his nose. While he was distracted, I knocked his feet out from under him and began to repeatedly punch him in the face.

Nahuel's hand grasped my leg, and a flash of white hot pain shot up and down my whole left leg as a sickening crack sounded. I collapsed on the ground gasping for air as I fought through the spasms of pain. Nahuel grabbed my other leg and soon that one was broken as well. A stared into his eyes trying to force myself to use Jane's power, but I was going through too much pain to concentrate.

"And you're the most powerful person in your group." He taunted me, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as he snapped my pinky finger. "It's a pity; really, you can't even fight for yourself." He snapped my ring finger this time.

"Fuck you," I hissed ignoring the pain that came from my hand when he twisted it back easily breaking my wrist. Nahuel raised his hand to smash it against my face when his body froze.

"Nahuel," Charlie's voice came from behind us, and I tilted my head just in time to see him walk through the trees with my other family members following closely behind. "I thought your parents raised you better than to attack girls while they were alone." Charlie cracked his knuckles loudly. "If you want a fight, you could just come to me."

Charlie released Nahuel, and the coward turned to run, but was stopped when Afton leapt onto his shoulders. I heard Nahuel let out a muffled scream as Afton twisted his head at an unnatural angle instantly breaking his neck.

Ashley walked forward, and I noticed the shovel in her hands. She dug the hole in less than a minute, and easily kicked Nahuel's body into it before refilling the hole with dirt. I watched calmly while Charlie and Afton headed back to the house with Ashley following the pair leaving me and McKenzie alone.

"Both your legs are healed already," She mentioned glancing down at me. "Your fingers are halfway healed, but your wrist hasn't begun to heal yet."

There was an awkward silence that neither of us was willing to break. After a while, my wrist finally snapped into place and I sat up groaning at how sore my legs felt.

"Let's go hunting tonight." She suggested leaning in closer. "We can go to this really fun club in Seattle, and then we can visit that bar where the really cute guy you saw works."

"Oh," I nodded my head which only encouraged her to lean in even closer. "I think he might be one of us. He has a really high temperature, extremely fast heart beat, and he is really hot."

* * *

><p>I giggled loudly as my family walked into the bar. There were barely any more occupants due to the early hour, but my family seemed to compensate for that because Charlie was ordering round after round of shots. Seth was eyeing us curiously, and I sent him an enthusiastic smile. He smiled back just in time for a group of large muscular men to walk inside the bar.<p>

"Who are those guys?" Ashley asked in her heavily accented voice.

The group of men motioned towards my family before whispering something to Seth. He said a reply back that made one of the guys laugh loudly. They all seemed to be eyeing me, and to encourage their behavior I pressed my lips against McKenzie's not only earning a round of applause from Seth's friends, but also from Charlie.

"I knew you were gay!" Charlie cried slapping Afton on the back. "You owe me $5,000."

Immediately, I pulled away from McKenzie to glare at Charlie as he accepted a stack of hundred dollar bills. Charlie smiled apologetically at me before offering me a shot.

"It was an honest bet." Afton added snatching the shot out of Charlie's hand before I could even begin to accept it.

"Hey," Seth's voice shocked me, and I spun around shocked to see him and all his friends standing behind our group. I hadn't even heard him approach us. "You know this sucks."

"What sucks?" McKenzie asked knocking back a shot.

"I was going to ask Kayla out, but she seems like she's more interested in you than she is in me." Seth frowned before glancing over at me.

"Oh, I would love to go out with you," I casually glanced over at McKenzie. "You do realize you would have to share with her, right?"

Seth raised an eyebrow, but leaned closer. "I could share." I smiled and pulled him down on the stool next to me.

"Great," McKenzie drawled rolling her eyes dramatically. "Now we can have a threesome on the weekends."

Suddenly, a muscular pair of arms wrapped around McKenzie. I smiled at her stunned expression as the man lowered his mouth to her ear. He whispered something too low for me to hear – and that was with the inhuman hearing – and he led her to the back of the bar where there was a secluded hallway.

"McKenzie seems to be having fun," Ashley mentioned. "So who are you guys?" Then she inhaled deeply before frowning and sending me a look.

"We're from the reservation near Forks." Another muscular man announced.

A giggle echoed around the bar, and I turned to see Afton cooing in Italian over a tall russet skinned woman who appeared to look like a model. She was staring at him with adoring eyes while he began to quote a famous Romeo and Juliet quote in Italian. I rolled my eyes at the sight, but the men that came with her muttered things that sounded like "there goes another one."

"What's he saying," a shorter one asked staring at Afton with a constipated face.

"He is quoting Romeo and Juliet where Romeo is underneath Juliet's balcony. He is saying how you are more beautiful than the sun, and how your eyes are brighter than the stars." Ashley responded snatching a shot out of Charlie's hand. "Get him water."

"You think I'm beautiful," she whispered.

"You do not think you are beautiful?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Darling, you–"

"Afton," I moaned massaging my temples. "Why don't you take that lovey dovey mess to another table?" He smiled at me before leading the girl away while beginning to exaggerate about how beautiful she looks.

I leaned back in my stool watching as Seth's friends closely analyzed our group. In those few moments, I knew they weren't human, but more importantly I knew that they were convinced that we weren't human either.

The man that had left with McKenzie came back looking angrier than he did earlier. I looked at a crescent shaped scar that had already healed leaving a faded pink line. My eyes wandered over the rest of his body wondering if McKenzie had left any other marks when I noticed that he was dragging her with him. Seth seemed to notice as well because he tensed up behind me.

"McKenzie, where are you going?" I asked mentally begging my family members to notice how McKenzie wasn't willingly walking with him.

The man glared at me, and tightened his grip on McKenzie's wrist. "I'm taking her back to my place." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she smiled at me though it didn't reach her eyes. "Isn't that right, babe?"

"Calm down, Kayla," she rolled her eyes at me, and Charlie followed her actions. "I'll be back eventually."

"Call me in the morning," I called after her. I watched them until they disappeared out the door before shooting a desperate look at Ashley who sent me a half-hearted glare.

"You're just being jealous." She assured me after a few moments of silence.

I nodded my head in agreement, but the way they were acting wasn't sitting right with me. There was something about the way he looked at her that made me feel... _off_. Maybe, I was just being jealous. Ashley was right; I had nothing to worry about.


End file.
